Claymore Manga Chapter 31
The Endless Gravestones, Part 1 is the 31st chapter of Claymore, written and illustrated by Norihiro Yagi. Short Synopsis Clare continues to improve her yoki detection ability to fight yoma and follows her orders to hunt yoma obediently. She recalls Miria's warning about keeping a low profile and of avoiding the top five warriors in the Organization before being sent on an Awakened Being Hunt. The hunt party includes only her and another warrior who attacks Clare, stating that Clare reminds her of an Awakened Being. After the initial attack, Clare finally gets a good look at the other warrior's mark on her dicky. Detailed Synopsis After accurately predicting how and where the yoma will attack her with her yoki detection, Clare cuts down three yoma instantly, putting the townspeople and Raki in awe of her abilities. As Clare leaves the town, she notes that she has gotten proficient enough in her abilities to detect yoki flow during battles with both regular yoma and Awakened Beings, but realizes that she still needs to get stronger in order to stay alive. Miria's Warning Flashing back to the last Awakened Being hunt, Miria warns Deneve, Helen, and Clare to return to working for the Organization suspecting nothing about the suicide Awakened Being hunt they were sent on. She tells everyone to avoid trouble, but she alone will continue to investigate the Organization and will share any information she uncovers with them.She assures everyone that having half-awakened, they now have the power to rival any single-digit warrior except for numbers five and up. Scratching out the markings for the top five warriors, Miria warns the others to avoid engaging: 1. Alicia, 2. Beth, 3. Galatea, 4. Ophelia, and 5. Rafaela. Afterwards, they all make a promise to meet again. Meeting Ophelia Rubel commends Clare on her recent yoma hunt and recent string of good behavior before assigning her on another Awakened Being hunt in Gonahl. Clare arrives at the aforementioned town, lamenting that she was unable to find another safer town to drop Raki off first. She recognizes another warrior's yoki, but not the Awakened Being and once in the town, she notes the ruins and steels herself for a tough battle ahead before coming face to face with a fellow warrior whom she intuitively recognizes as someone dangerous. Clare is surprised to discover that the hunt party consists of only the two of them and wonders which of the single-digits she must be, but before she can find out, the other warrior accosts Clare from behind, stating that she smells and, after stabbing her hand into Clare's chest to taste her blood, tastes like an Awakened Being. Raki rushes to Clare's defense, but the other warrior immediately kicks him aside, threatening to kill him. He gets up to swing the greatsword that Galk gifted him at her, cutting her on the arm and forcing her to jump away from Clare, thereby letting Clare finally see the mark on her dicky, marking her as Ophelia. Introduced Characters Alicia Beth Rafaela Navigation Category:Manga chapters Category:The Awakened Being Hunt Arc Category:Volume 6 Category:Article stubs